The wireless industry measures mobile data quality in an attempt to improve network quality and user experience. In practice today, current technology for measuring network performance typically involves a simple speed test wherein a test file is uploaded and downloaded for measuring throughput. Unfortunately, this type of test is not very accurate. Further, it does not allow a user to control mobile data quality or allow a mobile network operator to have control over its own network. The reason for this is because the management and control over mobile networks is complex. WIFI which is added to a heterogeneous network (HetNet) structure today, creates a greater challenge in terms of management (if it is added to the mix). The main reason for this is that WIFI is still a black box from the perspective of a mobile network (end). This makes WIFI difficult to manage. Suffice it to say, monitoring and management of both the mobile network and WIFI network together are difficult.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that overcomes the disadvantages with systems described above.